Douglas B. Gregor
Douglas Bartlett GREGOR (naskiĝis la 6-an de februaro 1909 en Swansea, Kimrio - mortis la 26-an de marto 1995 en Northampton, Britio) estis brita esperantisto, instruisto kaj elstara lingvisto, kiu laŭdire flue posedis almenaŭ dudek lingvojn. Li publikigis aŭtoritatajn verkojn pri la lingvoj kaj dialektoj de Nord-Italio. Li estis Honora Membro de UEA ekde 1989. Vivo Li studis en Exeter College, Oxford, and kaj poste instruis klasikajn kaj modernajn lingvojn en Wellington School, en Somerset. Li estis ĵus forlasinta tiun postenon por studi en Francio kiam ekis la Dua Mondmilito. Lia lingvoscio estis uzata de la spionservo (Intelligence Corps) por kiu li servis en Nord-Irlando, Alĝerio kaj Italio. Li militservis kiel pridemandisto kaj interpretisto en la germana kaj la itala, kunliganta oficiro en la franca kaj la pola, tradukisto de dokumentoj en moderna greka kaj slovena, kaj neoficiala cenzuristo en la kimra kaj la irlandgaela. Li eniris Florencon inter la unuaj. Dufoje li ricevis la distingon Mentioned in despatches. Dum la itala militkampanjo li verkis volumon de poemtradukoj de Risorgimento kaj kompilis la unuan vortaron de la friula. Krome li renkontiĝis kun sia estonta edzino Lella Li edziĝis en 1948 al Graziella Gelosi. 1 filo kaj 1 filino. en Raveno, kio sigelis lian rilaton kun lia preferata urbo kaj ties lingvo : la romanjola. Post la milito li eniris Northampton Grammar School kie li restadis kiel Emerita Klasika Magistro (Senior Classics Master) ĝis lia emeritiĝo en 1969. Li kun granda plezuro akceptis vizitantajn ekslernantojn kaj karakterize de lia memforigema naturo estis ke li senmanke dankis siajn vizitantojn ke ili trovis tempon en siaj okupitaj tempoplanoj por vidi lin. Lingvisto Lia speciala kampo estis dialektoj de la itala. La italoj estas dulingvuloj, kaj ilia dua lingvo estas la itala, li foje skribis. Iĝinte magistro pri klasikaj lingvoj en la universitato de Oksfordo (1932), li instruis tiujn kaj la italan lingvon (1933-1939, 1947-) en gimnazio. Li estis kultata en Friulo pro lia batalo por ties lingvo kaj kulturo; sed lia modesteco kaj relativa malalta pozicio kia instruisto kombine rezultis ke li neniam ricevis merititan larĝan akademian agnoskon en Britio. Li publikigis multajn verkojn post sia emeritiĝo. Li verkis la unuajn anglajn gramatikojn de la romanjola kaj de la friula lingvoj kiuj ambaŭ entenas antologion kun tradukoj de la aŭtoro. Li eldonis tradukon de la romanjola burleska eposo Mad Nap: Pulon Matt el la 15-a jarcento, kiu eĉ en la itala neniam estis eldonita, kune kun la originala teksto. Alia libro traktis pri la lingvo kaj literaturo friulaj. Li verkis pri la lingvoscio de la armena de Byron, diskutis pri grekaj tragedioj, kaj tradukis du rakontojn de Sherlock Holmes en la Dolomita Ladina, Friula kaj Romanĉa. Lia eseo Celtic: a comparative study (1980) estis la unua detala komparo de la bretona, kornvala, irlandgaela, manksa, skotgaela, kaj en kiu li rakontis pri la malkresko de kelta parolantaro, ekzamenis la kaŭzojn kaj priskribis la batalon por pluvivo. En tiu tempo estis nur unu alia homo sufiĉe sperta pri la ses lingvoj por provlegi la libron. Romontsch Language and Literature (1982), lia dua verko en lia planata ladina trilogio, priskribas la romanĉan. Gregor sentis sin aparte koncernita pri la konservado de minacataj lingvoj. Li skribis :"Estas tempo ke lingvoj estu konsiderataj kiel partoj de ekologia sistemo kaj ke malapero de unu el ili estu profunde sentita kiel malapero de iu specio". Lia instruado neniam estis seka, sed vivigita de lia humuro, de bonaj anekdotoj kaj kunestamo. Li estas eble la lasta kiu korespondis per volapuko. Verses and Versions (1969), estas kolekto de liaj propraj poemoj kaj tradukoj. Esperantisto Kiel esperantisto li estis tre aktiva. Jam kiel 14-jarulo li lernis Esperanton kaj aliĝis al la brita E-movado. Post la mondmilito li gvidis kursojn, prezidis Societon de Britaj E-istoj (1954) kaj redaktis La Britan Esperantiston (1959-1962) kaj ankaŭ Biblian Revuon. Li multe tradukis en kaj el Esperanto, (elstare la Reĝo Edipo kaj Antigona de Sofoklo Stafeto, 1960) kaj multajn aliajn mallongajn literaturajn verkojn. Pluraj dediĉitaj esperantistoj varbiĝis al esperanto kiel liaj liceaj studentoj.Adaptita el La Brita Esperantisto (Julio-Aŭgusto 1995). Ekde 1964 Gregor membris en la Akademio de Esperanto kaj, inter 1965 kaj 1971, estris ties sekcion pri gramatiko. Por Centro de Esploro kaj Dokumentado li kompilis informojn pri nacilingvaj tradukoj faritaj el aŭ per Esperanto. Douglas B. Gregor apartenis al tiu intelekta elito de la esperantistaro, kiu servas per sia klasika erudicio la bonon de nia kulturo. Bibliografio Lingvaj studoj *''La fontoj de Esperanto'', Kardo, 1956, 1982, ISBN 978-0905149189 *''Pri La Esperanta Traduko de la Malnova Testamento: A Ten Bible Concordance of 518 Disputed Verses'' (1958) *''La kultura valoro de Esperanto'' ,1965, (anglalingve; 1967, 1979). *''La plej fruaj senafiksaj kunmetaĵoj en Esperanto'', 1974 *''La kresko de la Esperanta vort-provizo en la unuaj tri jaroj (1887-1890), 1986 *''La Zamenhofa teksto de la Malnova testamento, 1988, (pligrandigita eld. 1989). Anglalingve *''Romagnol: Language and Literature - A Grammar and an Anthology'', Oleander Press, 1964, 1972, ISBN 978-0902675124 *''Romagnol, the Dialect of Romagna'', 1965, ASIN: B0014HYOMI *''Friulan, the language of Friuli'', 1965, ASIN: B0014I4008 *''Stralci: A Reader for Students of Italian'', Harrap, 1968, ISBN 978-0245594656 *''Verses and Versions'', 1969, ISBN 978-0950354132 *''Friulan: Language and Literature'', Oleander Press, 1975, ISBN 978-0902675391 *''Mad Nap: Pulon Matt'', 1975 *''Celtic:'' ** A Comparative Study of the six Celtic languages, Irish, Gaelic, Manx, Welsh, Cornish, Breton seen against the background of their history, literature, and destiny '', Oleander Press, 1980, ISBN 978-0900891410 *''Romontsch: Language and Literature, Oleander Press, 1982, ISBN 978-0900891397 Tadukoj Lia traduko de la Sofoklaj dramoj *''Reĝo Edipo, dramo de Sofoklo, Stafeto (1960). *Antigona, dramo de Sofoklo, Stafeto (1960). Referencoj Eksteraj ligiloj *Nekrologo : OBITUARY : D. B. Gregor, DAVID LILLEY, The Independent, London, 24-a de Aprilo 1995, '' Britaj esperantistoj Kategorio:Esperanto-verkistoj Kategorio:Honoraj membroj de UEA Kategorio:Naskiĝintoj en 1909 Kategorio:Mortintoj en 1995